tout peux s'arranger, au final
by Smootchie cookies
Summary: À la fin de la Deuxième guerre mondial, Allemagne en pris en charge par les Alliés. Ce dernier ce sens terriblement seul depuis qu'une certaine personne l'a quitté. Un accident va quelque peu changer tout ça. Que va-il arriver par la suite? Vont-ils se réconcilier? Après tout, rien ne peux aller plus mal que maintenant... non?
1. Chapitre1:Je me sens seul sans toi

Je me sens seul, tellement seul! Depuis qu'il est parti je ne ressens que de la solitude. Ça me rend complètement malade, rien que d'y penser! Comment es-je pus devenir aussi dépendant de sa présence, de son sourie, de lui? Moi, Ludwig, l'Allemagne en chair et en os? Celui qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, ni même de son frère aîné, Prusse? J'ai… cherché, cherché, cherché… je n'ai guère trouvé d'explications possible pour expliquer cette dépendance… peut-être parce qu'il était mon seul et unique réconfort quand je revenais chez moi le soir? Il est vrai que cela étais énormément réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison, puisqu'il ne pouvait point me suivre sur les champs de batailles. Son sourire réussissait toujours à me faire oublier. À tout me faire oublier. Les cris atroce de mon peuple déchiré en deux à cause de cette putain de guerre ignoble, les gens torturé juste parce qu'Il les soupçonnait d'être des traîtres, les atrocités des… camps de… concentration… je… je ne savais point ce qu'ils faisaient dans ces camps! Si j'avais su… si j'avais su je… je les aurais jamais laisser faire! Oh Dieux non! Je ne les aurais jamais laisser envoyer tout ces innocents à… leur mort! Je… je ne suis qu'un monstre! Comme… lui. J'en suis un, nous en sommes tous un. Nous lui avons obéi, nous, les soldats, même moi, sa patrie, parce que nous croyions tous en lui… et puis, vers la fin, nous l'avons obéi plus par peur que par fidélité… j'aurais dû faire quelque chose! J'aurais dû me révolter pour sauver mon peuple… j'aurais dû… faire… quelque chose.

-Ah… ah ah ah… Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas abandonné plus tôt? Tout le monde lui disait de me quitter, mais il est rester assez longtemps pour que… Après ce que j'ai fais, il ne reviendra pas… ils ne me le pardonneront jamais…

Mais, Italie me faisait oublier toute ces choses. Il me faisait oublier que j'étais, et le serai pour toujours, un monstre. Il était le seul qui me voyais moi. Et non ce que l'Allemagne en général était devenu.

-Warum Italien? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu parte quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi…? Pourquoi ne pas me quitter avant?

Le petit italien était le seul à qui j'ai osé ouvrir mon cœur, a qui j'ai osé parler de mes sentiments. Il était la seule personne à qui je faisais totalement confiance. Son sourire pouvait ensoleiller les journées les plus sombre, Féliciano était le seul à être capable de me redonner ma joie de vivre d'antan. Mais, après ce que j'ai fais… je l'ai perdu pour toujours… et ne parlons même pas de mon frère! Je… Prusse n'est plus et tout cela à-à cause d-de… moi… il…

-Pardonne moi Gilbert, je… tout cela est de ma faute je… suis tellement désolé, Gilbert… Féli… tout le monde… pardonnez moi…

Quelques larmes se fraya un chemin dans ma barbe naissante. Je les essuya du revers de ma main.

-Sheisse…

Je contempla soudainement ma cent quarante-cinquième bouteille d'alcool vide ( merci au fait que certaines nations ont une tolérance immense à l'alcool ) et le déposa, que dis-je, la fracassa sur mon pauvre bureau sur qui je déversais ma colère ces temps-ci. Je senti une infime douleur sous mon poignet. Avant même que je puisse regarder si la blessure était superficielle,un assez grand filet de liquide rouge coula sur mon bureau rempli de morceaux de verre. Je soupira.

-Ça va assez mal comme cela, je n'ai pas besoin de cela en plus!

Je soupira encore une fois et me leva pour aller à la salle de bain, histoire de nettoyer ma blessure qui saignait maintenant fis quelque pas et me retrouva soudainement face contre terre. Il m'étais impossible de me relever tellement le monde tournoyait joyeusement autour de moi.

-Mhmmmmhmmmmnhmmfick…

Je tenta de me relever, sans succès. Je tenta encore et encore et encore, mais toujours sans succès. Ayant maintenant abandonné, je regarda devant moi. Pour regarder quoi? Je n'en sais rien. Tout autour de moi commençait à devenir flou et sombre. Un léger cognement sur la porte de mon bureau se fit entendre.

-Ludwig, mon ami. J'ai entendu quelque chose ou quelqu'un tomber. Ça va?

C'était France. Loin de moi était l'envie de lui répondre, alors je ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il tourna la poignée de porte, qui, comme toujours, était fermée à clef puisque je ne voulais guère me faire déranger pendant mon travail. Il cogna, mais cette fois-ci, un peu plus fort.

-Aller mon ami, ouvre cette foutu porte!

-Nnnhnnnnmnon…

-Aller! Ne fait pas l'enfant à la fin!

Je ne répondu point à cette phrase. Je n'en avais guère le goût et la force nécessaire pour le faire. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'entendis des pas s'éloigner de la porte. Surement Francis qui en avait marre et qui a décidé d'aller faire autre chose. De toute façons, ils s'inquiètent tous que parce qu'ils sont courtois. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes passèrent et je commençais sérieusement à avoir froid et de plus en plus de la difficulté à laisser mes yeux ouvert. Peut-être que ma blessure était plus grave que ce que je pensais? Pour en avoir le cœur nette, je pris les dernière force qui me restais et bougea de sorte à ce que je puisse voire ma blessure. Ce que je vis me surpris un brin.

-Sheisse, si ça continu comme cela, je vais me vider de mon sang! Quoique… ça ne dérangerait personne de toute façons…

Ce que je pensais être une petite blessure était, en fait, une plaie assez imposante. En plus, puisque la malchance semblait ce faire un malin plaisir pour me tomber dessus à chaque occasion possible, je m'étais ouvert les veines principal de mon bras gauche comme si j'avais voulu me suicider… Bah! Tant pis! À quoi bon rester en vie? J'ai perdu ceux qui m'était les plus chère à jamais… Mon frère ne reviendra surement jamais et Italie… il… me hais. J'en suis sur. Après ce que j'ai fais, c'est sur qu'ils me hais tous. Des bruits de pas me font sortir de mes pensées. Ces pas s'arrêtent justement devant ma porte.

-Hey dude! Tu m'entends? Francis nous a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un héro pour défoncer la porte parce que tu ne répond pas et tout! Alors me voilà! Le grand héro est arrivé! Hahahahahahahaha!

États- Unis et…

-Ferme-là veux-tu! En tout cas, il a raison. Face de grenouille nous a demandés de défoncer la porte parce que tu t'es enfermé comme un parfait imbécile et que tu ne répond pas.

… Angleterre.

Ils voulaient défoncer ma porte parce que je ne répond pas? On-il à ce point peur que je m'évade... ? Peut-être que si je fais un bruit, ils vont me laisser tranquille? Je pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et la lança de toute mes forces vers la porte. La bouteille d'alcool vide ce fracassa sur la porte avec un gros « BANG! » avant de retomber sur le sol et de se briser en milles morceaux.

-Bon sang! Qu'est- ce que c'était?!

-Je ne sais pas dude, mais c'était foutrement effrayant!

-Ouais… Aller! Maintenant défonce cette porte!

-Awwww pourquoi moi iggy?

-Parce que tu es le hér… BON SANG! COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA!?

-Hahahahaha! Aller iggy! Ne sois pas rabat joie!

-Pff… Tu la défonce cette porte ou non?!

J'entendis Alfred rire avant qu'un gros « BANG! » se fasse entendre. Signe qu'Alfred avait donné un coup dans la porte pour la défoncer. Je ferma les yeux. J'avais de plus en plus froid et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante.

-Italie…

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant ma perte de conscience fut la porte céder sous les coups d'État-Unis et une voix dire mon nom…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Les conseils, corrections de mon français sont toujours appréciés! Je devrais updater à tous les mois si tout se passe bien et aux deux semaines si je suis vraiment rapide :D mais bon avec l'école et tout… Soyez indulgent svp c'est ma première fanfiction ^^ Alors au plaisir d'avoir de vaut conseil sur ce que je devrais mettre dans les chapitres à venir, sur la fanfict en général et tout :) Reviews toujours bienvenu!


	2. Chapitre2:J'espère que tu va bien Ludwig

**Bonjours a tous! :D j'ai eu une petite difficulté avec mon ordinateur alors il ce peut qu'il y est des point a la place de tirets pour les dialogue. S'il n'y a rien qui distingue les dialogue du texte normal, svp dite moi le je vais essayer de remédier a ce problème :) Merci et j'espère que vous aller aimer la lecture du deuxième chapitre :3**

 _Environ une trentaine de minutes avant qu' États-Unis ne défonce notre pauvre porte décédé de manière violente et brusque._

 _(Le point de vue de ce paragraphe est sur celui de France.)_

J'errais , juste comme ça, paisiblement, dans le couloir du quartier général britannique, en passant légitimement à l'arrière-train de ce bel anglo-saxon quand, soudainement, un bruit sourd ressemblant à une personne tombant au sol, venant possiblement de la chambre où Allemagne est "prisonnier" depuis la fin de la deuxième Guerre mondial, m'arracha de mes délicieuse pensées de ces belles hanches que possède ce bel Arthur. Curieux de nature, je m'avança à pas de souris vers la porte du bureau d'Allemagne pour être sur et certain que le bruit venait indubitablement de cette pièce-là. Je n'entendais nul bruit alors, juste pour être sur, je colla mon oreille sur la porte de chêne massif. J'attendis quelque instant. Une, deux, trente secondes. Toujours rien. Commençant à me trouver quelque peu imbécil de rester planter là,l'oreille collé sur une porte, j'enleva cette dernière de celle-ci . Je m'apprêtais justement à partir quand je distingua, d'une façons presque inaudible, une légère plainte venant, sans aucun doute, de Ludwig. Pour m'assurer que celui-ci allait bien, je cogna légèrement sur la porte en chêne. Je m'attendi à une réponse brusque et emplit de colère, en bref je m'attendi à une réponse… pas… à ça. Pas a un silence absolu.

-Ludwig, mon ami, j'ai entendu quelque chose ou quelqu'un tomber. Ça va?

J'attendi encore quelque instant. Toujours aucune réponse. Peut-être lui avait-il arrivé quelque chose…? Peut-être que Russie est en train de le kidnapper et moi je suis là, à rester planté devant une foutu porte comme un imbécile parce que j'attend qu'il me donne une foutu réponse?! Non, non, non! Je dois rentrer et voir ce qui se passe. J'ai promis à son frère et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je tourna la poignée de porte et poussa celle-ci pour faire intrusion dans la pièce servant de bureau à Ludwig, mais cette foutu porte de chêne massif ne voulut pas bouger du poil. Bien sur! Je leva les yeux au ciel.

-Monsieur l'allemand ne veut guère se faire déranger alors qu'il travail… Tch…, dis-je en marmonnant entre mes dents.

Je toqua un peu plus fort que la dernière fois pour être sur que ce dernier m'est bel et bien entendus. Comme je m'y attendais, aucune réponse. Alors je parla d'un ton sec pour qu'il devine que je ne suis point d'humeur à ces enfanteries.

-Aller, mon ami ouvre cette porte!

Comme avant il n-

-Nnnnnhnmmnon

Merci mon dieu! Une réponse! J'avais perdu espoir! Au moins j'ai la certitude qu'il est encore envie! Bien, peut-être vais-je avoir la chance d'engager un semblant de discussion avec lui. J'ai bien dis un semblant parce que monsieur a surement pris quelques verres de trop ce soir. Je soupira avant de lui répondre.

-Aller, ne fait pas l'enfant!

Les secondes passèrent, une, neuf, vingt cinq… Je soupira. De nouveau aucune réaction de la part de notre très cher Allemagne…

Aaaaaaaaah sérieusement vous me faite chier, vous, les frères Beilschmidt! Toi avec ta promesse à la noix et toi qui ne veux juste pas coopérer avec nous depuis que Russie a … Et merde!

Quelques larmes se frayères un chemin dans ma barbe naissante à la pensée de Prusse et je les essuya rapidement du revers de ma main. Je soupira de nouveau avant de regarder la porte une dernière fois et de marcher d'un pas décidé vers le salon, là où Alfred et Arthur sont supposer être. Je fus soulagé, et surpris, de voir Alfred faire, pour une fois, son travail. Mon anglais, comme à son habitude a cette heure-ci de la journée, buvait son thé et lisait les nouvelles du jour. Bien. Je vais pouvoir leur demander ce que je voulais. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis m'avança d'un pas assuré vers eux.

-Mes amis! Désolé de vous déranger en ces temps troublés de nos vies, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Non, pour être exacte, j'ai besoin que vous, ou de moins États-Unis, fassent quelque chose pour moi.

Je vis Angleterre lever la tête de sa lecture.

-Frog face, si c'est encore à propos du travail, si cela est pour parler du travail ou si c'est des suggestions pour le travail, ne compte pas sur moi, je suis en pause.

Il reposa ses yeux sur le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

-Pareil! J'ai trop de travail pour t'aider à faire le tient.

Je soupira pour la énième fois cette journée là.

-Non Arthur, ce n'est pas à propos du travail. C'est à propos d'Allemagne. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Tous deux arrêtèrent toutes activités et me fixèrent. Bien. J'ai maintenant toute leur attention. Avant même que je puisse commencer mon explication sur mes inquiétudes par rapport à Ludwig…

-Que se passe-t-il avec Allemagne qui t'inquiète tant my love?

… Angleterre me coupa la parole. J'alla m'asseoir près du britannique.

-Justement, j'aimerais le savoir autant que toi… Je l'ai entendu tomber, il y a quelques minutes. Sa voix était celle d'un homme fatigué, brisé. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est fait mal, s'il est blessé! Je… si cela continu comme ça, je ne pourrai jamais honorer la promesse que nous avons fait a Gil, Espagne et moi! Je…

J'étais au bord des larmes. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour aider Allemagne! Je…

-Love, calme toi d'accord? Tout vas bien se passer.

Je senti une main sur mon épaule, celle du royaume britannique, avant que celle-ci ne prenne la mienne. Il déposa un baiser dessus avant de me la rendre.

-Francis, a-tu essayé d'entrer dans son bureau?

-O-oui, mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir non?

J'allais répondre à cet insignifiant d'Alfred, mais je savais que mon amour allait le faire, alors je le laissa.

-Espèce d'idiot! Tu le sais aussi parfaitement que moi qu'il ferme sa porte a clef à chaque fois qu'il ne veut pas que nous le dérangeons? Ce qui veut dire que sa porte est fermée a clef en permanence.

Il se leva et m'aida a me lever aussi et intima Alfred a faire de même.

-Allons voir ce qui se passe avec cet allemand.

-Le héros arrive! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Je les suivis en silence. Quelque instant plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant ladite porte. Angleterre me tenait toujours la main.

-Hey dude! Tu m'entend? Francis nous a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un héros pour défoncer la porte parce que tu ne répondais pas et qu'il avait entendu quelque chose tomber. Alors le héros est arrivé! Hahahahahahahahaha!

-Ferme là, veux-tu? En tout cas, fatty a raison, frog face nous a demandé de l'aider à défoncer la porte parce que tu t'es enfermé dans ton bureau et tu ne répond pas.

Aucune réponse. Encore. Pas comme si je m'attendais à quelque cho-

«BANG»

Ce bruit nous fit reculer de quelques centimètre de la porte.

-Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que c'était!? , m'écriais-je.

-Je ne sais pas dude, mais ça m'a donné une de ces frousse!

-Ouais… Aller, défonce la porte!

Alfred regarda Angleterre.

-Pourquoi moi Iggy?

-Parce que tu es le hér- BON SANG COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA?!

Je les regarda ce chamailler un tout petit peu avant de tomber dans mes pensées. Et si nous étions arrivé trop tard? S'il n'avait rien au final? S'il avait voulu se donner la mort…? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Pff tu la défonce ou non cette porte!?

Alfred ria en même temps de détruire la porte. Son rire s'arrêta dès qu'il vu Allemagne. Ce dernier était étendu par terre, inconscient dans une marre de sang. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. La seule chose que je pus faire fut de crier son nom.

\- ALLEMAGNE!

Merci a ceux qui on follow et reviewer mon premier chapitre! :D Les corrections de mon français et les idées pour des chapitres future sont les bienvenu! Je crois que ça m'a prise un petit peu plus qu'un mois pour updater et j'en suis désolé, avec l'école et tout, c'est difficile, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour updater un chapitre tout les mois! Alors merci du fond du coeur d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre comme vous avez aimé l'autre :D Les review sont toujours les bienvenu :3 Merci encore du fond du coeur!


	3. Chapitre3:De mauvais souvenir

**Hello à tous! Désolé de l'énorme retard! - Il y a eu l'histoire avec mon ordinateur portable et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour continuer cette fan fic. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour écrire de manière constante! Je suis extrêmement désolé encore une fois. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre! Toute les review sont les bienvenu! :D**

 _(retour sur le point de vue de notre pauvre Allemagne, juste pour bien vous situer, est inconscient dans un lit dans le manoir d'Angleterre)_

Tout est noir autour de moi. J'entend des voix au loin, mais celles-si sont à peine audible. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je n'arrive plus a parler. Je n'arrive plus a ouvrir les yeux…. Tout est noir autour de moi. Les voix sont de plus en plus lointaine. Mais que se passe-t-il..? Que c'est-il passé..? Je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

\- All…... ! Réve….. … ous!

Cette voix... une voix allemande? Russe? Anglaise? Française? Je ne saurais dire tellement elle est lointaine…

\- Allem….! Mer… , on le ... ! Réve… !

Cette voix. Elle ce fais de plus en plus proche. Comme si elle était tout près de moi…

\- Allemagne! Merde les gars on le perd! Vite il nous faut les médecins!

\- Sergent notre médecin est mort lors de l'explosion!

Une explosion? Quoi?! Où suis-je en se moment? Une explosion… cela expliquerait la douleur qui engourdie mon corps.

\- Alors trouvé en un autre imbécile! Nous ne pouvons pas perdre notre patrie! Compris? Rompez!

\- Oui sergent!

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, mais attendez un peu… Cela est impossible! Je ne peux pas être sur le champs de bataille à nouveau!? Je n'ai même plus le droit d'avoir une armée pour me défendre! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pour pouvoir en comprendre davantage et pour en avoir le cœur nette, j'essaye de me lever. Une main tremblante , mais robuste m'aida à m'asseoir.

\- Allemagne! Ne bougez pas trop rapidement! Cette bombe a explosé à moins d'un mètre de vous. Tous sont mort et même vous, vous auriez pus y passer! Alors je vous en conjure, allez y doucement.

Une bombe…? Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe autour de moi. Une bombe? Comment… Soudain, c'est comme si mon corps compris avant moi ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il y avait des bruit d'obus qui explosent, d'hommes qui meurent, de fusils qui tirent, de chars d'assaut qui avance lentement sur les corps des défunt, de cris de femmes ensanglantées, d'ennemies qui approchent à grand pas… Tout ça. Tous ces bruits. Toutes ces horreurs me rappelle une seul chose. La chose que je regrette le plus. Celle qui a détruit ma réputation qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Celle qui m'a transformé en monstre, mais qui m'a aussi rendu vulnérable et faible. J'étais de retour sur le champs de bataille de la guerre la plus monstrueuse de mon histoire; la Deuxième Guerre mondial.

\- Allemagne, je vous en supplie, ouvrez vos yeux!

Je sais se qui se cache derrière mes paupières et je ne veux guère revoir ce cauchemar. C'est comme si j'y étais. Il ressemble tellement à la vrai chose. Je peux tout entendre, tout sentir. Je ressens même la douleur qui engourdie mon flanc droit. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma bouche est pâteuse. J'ai tellement peur d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur que si j'ouvre les yeux, tout soit de nouveau vrai et que je sois pris dans ce cauchemar éternellement.

\- Je vo… Ouvrez v… Alle...

Cette voix se fait de nouveau distante jusqu'à ce que je n'entend plus rien. La douleur est partie. Tout est à nouveau noir. Je me sens étrangement bien. Je crois que je pourrais rester ici éternellement.

\- Ты выглядишь так прекрасно, дорогой мой

*gaps*

J'ouvre les yeux le plus vite possible. Tout est partiellement noir autour de moi. Étais-ce du russe?

\- J'ai dû rêver…

Ma voix est rauque. Comme si je ne lui avais pas donné de répit. Comme si j'avais crié pendant de longue période de temps et que, maintenant était son moment de répit et qu'elle me reprochait de l'utiliser. J'essaye de me lever. Quelque chose m'en empêche. Pour essayer de me dégager le pied, j'essaye de bouger ma main droite pour qu'elle puisse enlever ce qui obstrue mes mouvements. J'y étais presque quand un bruit de métal se fis entendre. Plus précisément, un bruit de chaînes.

\- Q-quoi? Pourquoi suis-je enchaîné! Où suis-je encore?

Je regarda mon corps pour me rendre compte que j'étais presque nue. Je commence sérieusement à paniquer. Et si… Non c'est impossible! Tout sauf ça! Tout sauf lui! Oh mon dieux non, non, non, non! Je leva la tête et regarda ce qui m'entoure.

\- Mon dieux non…. tout , mais pas ça je vous en supplie!

Plus je regardais autour de moi, plus je reconnaissais les lieux. Je n'oublierai jamais cet enfer. Ce sous-sol froid et humide où il m'a fait pourrir pendant des mois. Sans les alliés, je serais toujours là, avec mon pauvre frère à attendre que notre bourreau choisisse celui qui allait souffrir le plus. Ces souvenirs sont flou tellement j'y ai souffert. Russie de l'union soviétique se faisait un malin plaisir à me faire endurer tout ce qu'il me faisait devant mon frère.

\- All-llemagne…

\- Prusse! Mon dieux, où est-tu?

\- Près de toi frérot…

\- Est-ce que ça v..!

\- Ferme là! Il arrive…

Je regarde la porte, paniqué. Je crois même que j'en tremble. Qui aurait crus que moi, l'Allemagne, allait un jour trembler de peur face à un ennemi. Si vous aviez dit cela quelques mois plus tôt, je ne vous aurais guère crus, mais là, là je vous croirais. J'attend avec peur le moment qu'Ivan ouvrira cette porte. La seule chose qui nous garde en sécurité contre ce tyran, le seule chose qui nous sépare de notre liberté. J'entend des pas qui se rapproche. Mon cœur bats à la chamade et j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Les pas s'arrêtent devant la porte de bois massif de la cellule dans laquelle nous sommes présentement enfermés. Des bruits de clefs se font entendre. La poignée tourne tranquillement. Je prend une grande inspiration pour me donner courage. La porte ouvre dans un grincement effroyable.

\- Привет, как вы, дорогие?

\- Je comprend que dalle a ce que tu viens de dire! Va te faire enculer Russie! Kesesesese

\- Oh? Alors tu n'a pas appris ta leçon Prusse?

Il nous donna l'un de ces sourire qui glace le sang. Il dépose son tuyaux en fer par terre. Son regard se posa sur nos deux corps meurtri et gelés, puis le sien croisa le miens. Ses yeux me dises tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est mon tour ce soir et je vais le payer cher.

\- Russie, ne fais pas cela s'il-te-plaît…

\- Toi! Le grand Allemagne qui me supplie de ne pas faire quelque chose? Tu me fais rire! Depuis quand à tu peur de ce traitement mon cher?

Je détourna le regard, honteux et ne dit rien, j'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de dire quelque chose. Il souri de contentement et s'approcha lentement de moi. Il me pris le visage et approcha le sien très près du miens.

\- J'aime mieux cela. J'aime mieux quand tu es muet et obéissant, mais le sais-tu camarade, se que j'aime le plus?

Il me défia du regard pendant quelque instant, puis lâcha mon visage. Oui je le savais très bien et il s'apprête à le faire. Il va près du mur où il a laissé son arme de prédilection, un tuyaux de fer tout bosselé et rouillé. Je sais maintenant ce qui m'attend. Je me souviens de cette nuit précise. La nuit où Russie a perdu les pédales, la nuit où j'ai vraiment crus qu'il allait me tuer, la nuit ou j'ai senti le souffle froid de la mort dans mon cou. Je le regarde s'approcher lentement de moi. Mon frère cris à Russie de bien aller se faire foutre. Le premier coup vient, sans prévenir. J'étouffe un cri de douleur. Ce salaud m'a cassé une épaule. Je me prépare pour le deuxième coup. Celui-ci me rate le côté de ma tête de peu, la barre de fer va se fracasser sur le mur de pierre derrière moi. Mon frère lui demande maintenant de me laisser tranquille, de le frapper lui a la place. Le troisième coup me casse quelques côtes, le quatrième fait de même et le cinquième, le sixième… jusqu'à ce que je n'est plus rien à casser dans mon torse.

\- R-Russie je t'en supplie *sniff* arrête…

Russie ne dit pas un mot et regarda mon frère avec son sourire à vous glacer le sang. Un autre coup, mais cette fois-ci, sur l'os temporal de mon crâne. J'entendis un crack qui ne signalait rien de bon. Le monde autour de moi se met à tourner, je ne sais plus trop qu'est-ce qui se passe autour de moi…

\- N-non! Russie je ferai tout ce que tu veux! Je t'en supplie, ne…

Les yeux de mon frère s'écarquillèrent. Je ne comprenais point pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je regarde ma poitrine et que je regard Ivan dans les yeux.

\- NOOOOON! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ! COMMENT OSE-TU?! POURQUOI? Pourquoi pas moi...?

J'entend mon frère sangloter. Russie enlève le tuyaux de fer de mon torse et part en riant et en fermant la porte a double tour.

\- Gil….

J'ai de plus en plus de la difficulté à respirer. Je ne vois plus vraiment clair. Je met une main sur mon torse, près de mon cœur. Là où la blessure béante brûle ma poitrine. Le salaud a déchiré une artère principal. Je vais me vider de mon sang d'ici quelques minutes si je suis chanceux.

\- Oui? Ça va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas! Ludwig? Parle moi je t'en pris!

\- Qu'est-ce q-qui… J-je… *keuf* *keuf*... je.. ne vais pas…

\- Tu vas t'en sortir okay? Ludwig croit moi! Tu vas t'en sortir! Je t'ordonne de t'en sortir… ne me laisse pas seul s'il-te-plaît…

Je n'avais plus la force nécessaire pour rester sur mes genoux. Je me laissa tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd, atténué par la flaque de sang qui m'entoure. Je veux parler, mais la force me manque. Désolé Gilbert, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec toi j'en ai bien peur…

\- LUdwi…

Sa voix semble si lointaine, la douleur n'est plus. Tout est redevenu noir pour la troisième fois. Je me sens soudainement bien. Une légère brise me caresse le visage… Attendez une minute… J'ouvre les yeux. Je semble être dans une prairie…?

\- Où suis-je encore?

Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque le manteaux de l'uniforme bleu d'Italie.

\- Italie?

Je me lève et le vois à quelques mètre de ma location. Il est assis sur des ruines et regarde le vide d'un air triste. Je marche vers lui et je m'arrête à un mètre environ de sa personne.

\- Italie? Que ce passe-t-il?

Il se retourne et me sourit de son sourire triste, ce qui me fend le cœur à chaque fois.

\- Allemagne, je t'attendais.

Il se retourne et regarde devant lui. Cette scène m'est familière.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.

Il se retourne encore et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ne me dites pas que…

\- Mais avant tout, n'oublie pas que tu es très important pour moi et que je n'oublierai jamais les moments passés ensemble…

Non, tout sauf ça! Russie était plus supportable que ça!

\- Tu restera toujours mon meilleur ami, mais…

Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir survivre à ce souvenir-là…

 **Ты выглядишь так прекрасно, дорогой мой = vous avez l'air si beau, mon cher**

 **Привет, как вы, дорогие? = Salut, comment vas-tu, mon cher?**

 **Salutation les gens! J'espère que vous avez aimés! :D J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, ça me manquait. Certain de vous vont surement se dire « Oui, mais Russie n'est pas comme ça » et tout. Je le sais. J'avais besoin d'un « méchant », alors j'ai prise Russie. Toutes les review sont les bienvenu! :D Si vous voyez quelques fautes ou si vous ne comprenez pas certain passage, juste me le dire :) passé une bonne journée/ soirée/ nuit!**


	4. Chapitre4:Je suis tellement désolé Féli

**Hello tout le monde! Voici le quatrième chapitre! J'espère que vous aller l'aimer :D J'aurais mis ce chapitre avec le précédent, mais j'essaie de ne pas avoir plus de 2000/2500 mots par paragraphe. Toute review sont les bienvenu! J'espère que vous aurez une bonne lecture :D**

Oh mon dieux! Tout sauf celui-ci! Je suis prêt à revivre mille fois cette nuit avec Russie dans cette cave puante et humide pour éviter de revivre ce moment précis de ma vie.

J'essaie de dire quelque chose pour changer quoi que ce soit, mais je ne dis rien, je ne peux rien dire. Je ne fais que le regarder. J'ai essayé de le faire revenir à moi, après, mais c'était vain. Il avait déjà décidé il y avait longtemps que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…

\- Mais j'en ai marre Allemagne. Je ne te reconnais plus… cette guerre t'as beaucoup trop changé. Tu es devenu… comment dire… disons simplement que tu n'es plus la même personne. Je suis désolé, mais je rejoint les alliés, Allemagne.

 _«Je… Non! Italie, je peux changer, je vais changer! Pour toi! Pour que tu reste avec moi… Alors, je t'en supplie Féliciano, ne m'abandonne pas!»_

Sont les parole que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire, que j'aurais dû lui dire, mais ma voix resta muette, ma bouche resta fermer, ma gorge resta nouer et mon visage resta stoïque comme si ces paroles ne m'affecte guère…

J'en ai discuté avec mon frère et c'est la meilleure chose à faire en tant qu'Italie et non en tant que Féliciano, Allemagne… Ludwig… je… je suis désolé, mais je dois partir, pour le bien de ma patrie.

Je me rapproche de lui et dépose ma main sur son épaule. Il sursaute, ne s'attendant sûrement guère à se geste d'affection de ma part. Je pris tout le courage qui me restais pour dire ces quelques mots.

\- Je… *soupire* Je comprend Italie…

Il se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lâche son épaule et me recule un peu. Cela est trop familier… ne me dîtes pas que…

\- Tu n'aime pas le monstre que je suis devenu pas vrai? Je te comprend, mais je ne te laissera pas partir ainsi! Pas sans que tu me prouve que ta volonté de partire est plus forte que cet amitié qui nous relie!

\- Mais, Ludwig je…

Oh non, non, non, non, NON! Je suis en train de refaire les même erreurs! Vite, quelqu'un! Faite moi taire! Italie je ne pense pas ce que je dis, s'il-te-plaît crois moi! Je ne pense pas ce que je dis! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'en supplie…

Je regarde avec horreur ma main bouger de son propre accord. Elle vas chercher mon fusil et le tend ensuit à Italie qui le prend et me regarde d'un air perplexe.

\- Allemagne, que veux-tu que je fasse avec cette arme? Ne me dit pas que…

Son regard se pose sur moi et puis sur mes mains qui tiennent un autre pistolet. Mon corps agit de son propre chef, je n'ai plus le contrôle. L'ai-je déjà eu? Mes mains se lèvent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je le vise avec mon autre arme. Italie me regarde stupéfait et me demande ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Ta vie dépend maintenant de ta volonté à partir. Si tu veux vraiment rejoindre l'ennemi, alors tire moi! Sinon, c'est moi qui tire!

Il me vise avec l'arme d'une main tremblante, me suppliant d'arrêter mes conneries, mais je ne bougea point d'un poil. Non! Quelqu'un faite moi taire! Quelqu'un arrêtez moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Faite que ce cauchemar arrive à sa fin… Je ne veux pas revivre cette sensation! Italie! S'il-te-plaît! Entend moi… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'est trop pour moi. Mon cœur en souffre encore aujourd'hui, 20 ans plus tard…

\- Qu'attend-tu? Un peu de courage!? Aller, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer!

\- M-mais…

Oh mon dieux quelqu'un arrêtez moi s'il-vous-plaît…

Mon corps avance sans mon accord vers Italie jusqu'à ce que le canon du fusil soit contre mon coeur, j'appuie le canon de l'arme en ma possession sur sa tempe.

\- Aller! Voyons si ta volonté est plus forte que notre amitié!

\- Ludwig je…

\- Vas y! Si tu voulais vraiment partir, tu aurais appuyé sur la gâchette il y à longtemps!

\- Faux! Allemagne je ne te reconnais plus! Pourquoi faire tout ça? Ne crois-tu pas que cela n'est pas assez souffrant comme ça? Où est passé mon meilleur ami avec qui je m'amusais! Où est-il passé hein? Ludwig répond moi…

Italie… je suis là! Ne peux-tu pas le voir? Je suis en face de toi. En ce moment même! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir! J'étais aveuglé par la colère… Je… Féli je suis si désolé, pardonne moi…?

\- Tu le sais autant que moi Féli, il est mort la journée où la guerre a commencé!

Je suis tellement désolé Italie… Est-ce qu'on peut effacer tout ce qui s'est mal passé? Tout recommencer à zéro et oublier cette fichue guerre…? Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne moi je t'en supplie Féliciano. Je regrette …tellement… J'en ai marre… Féliciano. Si je pouvais reculer le temps pour effacer toute cette fichue guerre! De cette façons, mon frère serait encore là, Japon ne serait pas en ruine, mon peuple ne serait point déchirés en deux comme il l'est présentement, mais le plus important, le sais-tu Italie? Si j'effaçais cette monstruosité, tu serais toujours à mes côtés, même en ce moment tu le serais! Japon, toi et moi serions surement en train de nous entraîner pour une guerre qui ne viendra jamais… Dans le fond, à quoi cette guerre m'as-t-elle servie? À rien? À perdre tout ceux qui étaient cher a mes yeux…? Oui, cette guerre n'a amené que désespoir et désolation. Même à mon peuple qui en paye le prix en ce moment même…

\- Je vois cela maintenant! Le Ludwig que je connais ne m'aurais jamais demandé de faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel que de tirer sur mon meilleur ami! Tu veux à ce point là voir à quel point ma volonté est forte? Je ne te reconnais plus Allemagne. Qu'as-tu fait de cette promesse que nous avons fait au début de cette guerre?

\- Aller, tire. Espèce de traître!

Non, Italie je suis tellement désolé, tu n'es pas un traître. J'en suis un. Je n'ai pas respecté la promesse que nous avons fait sous ce chêne avant que la guerre ne me transforme en… monstre… je… Pardonne-moi, mais je ne t'arrêterai point Italie. Vas-y. Je le mérite…

Ces mains ont arrêtées de trembler. Il tient maintenant le pistolet de main assuré. Il n'y a plus de doute dans ces grands yeux noisette, seulement de la détermination et une forme de tristesse. Il est décidé, il est prêt.

Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laisser faire ça… Je n'aurais pas dû… si je t'avais empêché ce jour là, serais-tu toujours à mes côtés, me sourirais-tu encore…?

«BANG»

Une douleur cuisante et quasi insupportable se fiche dans ma poitrine. Je regarde Italie en me sentant trahi. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il allait appuyer sur la gâchette… mais au fond de moi, j'avais un doute. Je le savais que ce jour allait arriver… Je ne voulais guère y croire, mais au fond de moi, je le savais.

\- It-tal-*keuf* *keuf* J-je… pour-qu-quoi…?

Italie recula, comme horrifié de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il laissa tomber l'arme et me regarde, paniqué. Nos regards se croise. Ces grands yeux noisettes sont remplis de larmes, je suis sur que les miens, sont remplis de haine.

«BIP»

J-je… j'ai de la difficulté à respirer, à tenir debout. Tout tourbillonne autour de moi. Je ne comprend plus trop ce qui ce passe.

«BIP»

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Italie jeter l'arme par terre et partir en courant. J'avance péniblement ma main vers lui et lui murmure de ne pas partir, que j'étais désolé, que je ne voulais point être seul… J'aurais pus crier, mais je n'en avais guère la force.

«BIP»

La douleur m'est devenue insupportable. Elle est là, bien ancré dans le creux de ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas celle procuré par le foutu flingue, mais par la douleur de perdre un être cher. De savoir que, même après cette guerre, si je lui survit, il ne reviendra point à moi. À cause de mes gestes égoïste, j'ai perdu l'être qui m'est le plus cher…

«BIP»

Je sens mon battement de cœur ralentir peu à peu… N'ayant plus la force de rester debout, je me laissa glisser le long du seul mur restant de cette bâtisse. Avec certaines difficultés, je pris une photo qui se situait dans ma poche inférieur du manteau de mon uniforme et l'apporta assez près de mon visage pour que ma vision flou puisse bien la voir.

«BIP»

Cette photo avait été prise peu de temps avant la guerre. Japon, Italie et moi avions décider de la prendre pour que nous puissions nous rappeler, en tant de crise, que nous n'étions guère seul. Cela est la seule photo d'Italie qu'il me reste… Dû moins, une où il sourie. Ma respiration se fait haletante, ma vision est de plus en plus flou, mon cœur bat de moins en moins vite.

«BIP»

Vais-je mourir…? Vais-je vraiment mourir? De toute façons, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Je paye simplement pour tout mes péché commis pour ces dernières décennies. J'avais oublié que dieux reprenait toujours au pécheurs sorti de la bonne voie.

«BIP»

Je contemple la photo une dernière fois avant de laisser mon bras tomber. Je sens une larme orpheline couler le long de ma barbe naissante. Je pris mes dernières force pour regarder le ciel qui était autrefois si beau, mais qui est maintenant gris et vidé de toute vie.

«BIP»

Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus de raison de les laisser ouvert de toute façons. Je sens mes force me quitter. Je sens que je vais mourir… Italie, saura-tu un jour me pardonner…?

«BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP»

 **Bonjour à tous! Voici la fin du chapitre quatre :D J'espère que vous l'avez appréciés! Comme toujours, vos suggestion pour des chapitres future et vos review sont fortement appréciée! Passez tous une bonne journée/soiré!**


	5. Chapter 5: Il est de retours

**Bonjours à tous! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais voici enfin le chapitre 5! Juste pour vous situer un peu, nous somme maintenant sous le point de vue de notre cher France! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et bonne lecture! Encore désolée du ralentissement de mon écriture :/**

Après «l'ouverture» de la porte (je dirais plus après le meurtre de ce pauvre bout de bois sans défense), tout c'est passé trop vite à mon goût. Mon petit Mathieu a été le premier à réagire. Ayant entendus mon cri et n'étant pas bien loins du bureau d'Allemagne, il a accouru auprès de celui-ci pour constater la gravité de ces blessures, Amérique costaud comme il est, a défendu les soldats qui étaient stationné près de passer. Ces derniers étaient curieux de voir les raisons de mon cri et , du même fait, intéressé par l'événement, puisqu'il ne se déroulait jamais grand chose ici. Alfred les empêchait d'être dans les pattes de Canada qui prenait les signes vitaux de Ludwig. Tout ce passais là, en avant de moi. Je ne faisais rien. J'étais figé par la peur. Mes membres refusaient de bouger. J'ordonnais à mes yeux de regarder autre chose que cette flaque de sang grandissante sous lui ou son visage beaucoup trop pâle ou de cette plaie béante un peu sous le poignet de Ludwig qui montrait clairement qu'il…

\- Francis..? Ça va aller?

La voix d'Angleterre m'arrache de ces noirs pensées. Je reviens subitement à moi. C'est vrai, cela s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt. Canada a réussi à le stabilizer. Ils l'ont amené dans un hôpital. Une avec toutes les avancées technologique possible. Ludwig repose maintenant sur un lit, branché à toutes sortes de machines. Je n'aurai jamais confiance en cette nouvelle technologie, mais Canada et Amérique soutiennent que cette petite machine qui, en passant, fait un «bip» agaçant, est la meilleure médecine pour les personnes dans le coma puisque le petit «bip» agressant est le rythme cardiaque de celui qui le porte. Cet imbécile d'allemand avait tellement trop bu qu'il était tombé dans un coma! Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de ça, mais Angleterre ne semblait point surpris. Peut-être suis-je le seul sain d'esprit à ne pas boire jusqu'à ce que ça soit nuisible pour la santé..?

\- Francis…?

La voix réconfortante de mon bien-aimé m'arrache de mes pensées encore une fois.

\- Hum?

Il semble très heureux, même étonné que je lui accorde la moindre attention. Je pose ma main droite sur celle d'Arthur. Elle est chaude, c'est réconfortante. C'est en plein ce qu'il me faut en ce moment. Quelqu'un pour me réconforter, pour chasser mes peurs et mes craintes.

\- Je pensais à cela Arthur...

\- Oui Francis?

Je n'étais guère capable d'exprimer ma crainte la plus grande, celle de l'éventuel tentative de suicide de Ludwig. Je pris le restant de courage qu'il me restais et pris une grande inspiration.

\- P-Pense-tu qu'il a essayé de se …?

Je ne pouvais simplement pas le dire. Je fondu en larmes malgré moi. Je senti les bras frêle, mais puissant du Royaume-Uni m'entourer pour m'apaiser.

\- Chuuuuuuuut, love. Il y a surement une explication valide derrière cela. Ne te fais pas de sang d'encre d'accord?

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Même s'il y a une possibilité qu'il est fait une tentative, il est en vie et nous allons lui donner tout le support dont il a besoin n'est-ce pas love?

Je hoche positivement la tête et essui les dernière larmes coulant dans ma barbe. Je frotta celle-ci et constata à quel point elle était devenu longue. Pourtant, ma barbe ne pousse pas aussi vite que cela…

\- Dit chéri… depuis combien de temps suis-je ici…?

\- Environ deux semaine pourquoi?

Une expression de surprise absolue pouvait se lire sur mon visage.

\- Quoi? Comment ça deux semaine? Je ne m'en souviens même pl-

\- Tu as été en état de choc pendant une semaine. Tu ne voulais rien faire d'autre que de le fixer. Nous avons essayés de te faire sortir d'ici, mais a chaque fois, une crise de panique se déclenchait. Alors nous t'avons laissé ici et Mathieu, Alfred, Antonio et moi avons pris des tour de garde pour s'occuper de toi. C'est la première discussion que j'ai avec toi depuis.

Je suis tout simplement stupéfait. En état de choc? Moi? C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive.

\- Je suis désolé arthur et-

« _ **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP»**_

Je m'étais tellement habitué au «bip» que celui-ci semblait siffler telle un bruit de théière dans mes oreilles. Je ne compris guère ce qui se passait autour de moi. Arthur m'amenait en dehors de la pièce, plein de docteur dont Mathieu entrèrent, me bousculant au passage. Tout autour était au ralenti. Puis, je compris. On allait le perdre. Le «bip» signifiait le battement du coeur de celui qui portait la machine, non? Alors... son coeur s'était arrêté… Son… coeur… s'était… arrêté..? Mon visage exprimait maintenant de la panique pure et simple. J'allais le perdre?! Je commença a me débattre pour qu'Angleterre me laisse aller à son chevet. Une paire de main se transforma en deux bras fort qui maniaient facilement la hache.

\- AnToNiO LÂCHE MOI ESPÈCE D'ENCULÉ! JE T'EMMERDE! TU M'ENTENDS! VETE ALA MIERDA! PUTAIN DE MERDE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! LAISSE MOI Y ALLER TU M'ENTENDS?

\- Detenerlo Francia… Tu n'aide personne en faisant cela. En plus, tu te fais du mal… Je tant pris Francis…

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais assez de se stress, de cette panique, de cette peur constante. Autant mon mental que mon physique n'en pouvaient plus. Mon corps, semblant avoir entendu mes pensées, laissa fléchir mes genoux jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio soit obligé de me soutenir pour que je puisse rester debout.. Je n'avais plus aucune énergie pour me débattre,pour penser, pour faire quoi que ce soit en fait.

\- Francis, me amigo..?

\- Je n'en peux plus… Je suis vidé… J'aimerais fermé les yeux pour que, quand je les ouvre de nouveau, toute cette guerre ne se soit jamais passé… alors Gilbert serait de retour, Russie n'aurait pas autant mal tourné… Italie serait joyeux de nouveau et… Ludwig n'aurait pas autant souffert… Je suis désoler pour ce que j'ai dis, cela était déplacé de ma part.

\- No problema, me amigo!

\- Bastardo faire autant de bruit ça ne va pas?! Maintenant j'ai une de ces migraines…

\- Romano ce n'est pas le moment…

Mon regarde se posa sur celui qui avait parlé avec cette voix si familière, mais si différente à la fois. Antonio s'assurera que je puisse tenir debout seul et alla vers l'interlocuteur.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer à la maison,demanda Antonio.

\- Je voulais voir comment il allait. À ce que j'ai vue et surtout entendu, il ne va pas très bien. Que c'est-il passé? disa-t-il en nous regardant tous.

Je dévisagea l'homme du regard. Comment pouvait-il être si calme..? Il était…

\- Son coeur… il s'est tout d'un coup arrêté de battre et nous ne savons toujours pas s'il va survivre. Aller Francis, maintenant viens t'asseoir près de moi. Tu en as besoin love…

J'observa le visage de l'interlocuteur et je cru percevoir de la peur pour un court instant. Puis, plus rien. Comme si Ludwig n'avais jamais été important dans sa vie.

\- Toi! Je ne veux pas te vo-

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était celle d'Arthur. Je me retourna vers lui et le fixa. Il hocha non de la tête comme s'il voulait me dire que cela en valait guère la peine.

\- Viens avec moi Francis, je m'en vais fumer, ça te feras surement décompresser un peu.

Je dis oui de la tête et part en direction de la sortie, sans dire un mot. Surtout à cet homme. En revanche, Arthur lui glisse quelques mots avant de venir me rejoindre. Sans pour autant les dires de manière agréable.

\- Heureux de voir que tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal…Italie.

 **Voilà! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour un chapitre pas trop top je dirais ^^' encore une fois merci as tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic! Les reviews sont très appréciés aussi :3 Vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous en avez et me dire ce que je devrais améliorer bref, j'aimerais des critiques constructrice autant positive que négative! Merci! Et namour je sais que tu lis cette fanfic alors bisous je t'aime -3-**


	6. Chapitre6:La conséquence de mes erreurs

**Bonsoir à tous! Désolée encore pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je ne force point l'inspiration à venir à moi, alors il y aura toujours un petit délais entre l'écriture de chaque chapitre et je m'en excuse. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenue et je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'en ont laissées! Vos reviews m'encourage à continuer l'écriture de cette fanfict :)**

 **(Nous somme de retour sous le point de vue d'Allemagne)**

La noirceure m'engloutit de nouveau. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces flashbacks, de tout mes regrets, mes peurs… J'aimerais que tout ceci se termine, que j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrire le monde d'avant. Celui où mon frère était à mes côté, celui où Féli était encore heureux, celui où je n'étais plus… un… monstre… Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux rien y changer. Comme Gil me l'a souvent dit, rien ne sert de se morfondre sur le passé, il faut passer par dessu et garder la tête haute. Ce que je m'efforce à faire depuis le début de cet guerre emplit de menaces, mais dépourvue d'acts. Je me sens lourd, vidé, faible. Mes mouvements sont réduit au fais que l'Allemagne, le bout de terre sur la carte, ne soit plus libre. Je ferme les yeux.

-Faites que je ne m'éveille plus jamais…

Je sens des bras fort et puissant m'entrainer vers une destination inconnue. Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois mon frère agenouillé devant un tribunal, les bras, ceux des États-Unis, m'entrainent à côté de Prusse et me pousse vers le milieux de la pièce. Je trébuche et tombe face contre terre. J'entends quelques ricanements venant des nations ennemies présentent, je m'en fiche. Ce qui me concerne le plus est ce qui vas ce passé ensuite. Peut importe la douleur ressenti pendant les autres souvenir, celle-ci est la plus forte. Ce souvenir est celui que je n'oublierai jamais, que je vais toujours et à jamais regretter. Je m'agenouille comme mon frère et défis du regarde toute les nations présentent. Mon regarde croise celui d'Italie et une vague d'émotions me submerge. Colère, tristesse, regret, amertume… haine. Une mains me baisse la tête avec violence.

-Reste à ta place, Nazi. me crache Alfred.

Je veux répliquer, mais le regarde de mon frère m'en empêche . La main d'Alfred me lâche la tête, je la garde partiellement baissée.

-Commençons maintenant l'audience. D'abord la peine la moins lourde. Allemagne avancez-vous je vous prie.

Mon corps exécute les ordres comme un chien le ferais et je me hais pour ça. Je lève mon corps meurtri et affaibli avec difficulté, regarde mon frère qui me sourit pour me dire de rester fort face à l'ennemie. Je détourne le regard et avance vers mon bourreau. Je m'arrête et regarde le juge qui me regarde de haut. Celui qui a le pouvoir de brimer ma liberté et d'effacer mon frère de la carte. Je me souviens d'avoir souhaiter la mort de cet homme. Mort qui n'est jamais arriver bien-sûr…

-Allemagne, il n'y a pas si longtemps appelé empire Nazi, suite à la mort de votre président Hitler, vous êtes laissé sans représentant. Alors, nous avons décidé, moi et mes alliés, que vous alliez maintenant être propriété complète des deux puissances mondial. Les États-Unis d'Amérique et la Russie. Puisque vous ne serez plus une nation à part entière les seules armées qui auront le droit de fouler votre terre seront les armées de vos propriétaires et quelques soldats pour vous protégé. Vous allez ensuite acquitter de la dette mondial de cette guerre que vous avez engendré. Si mes calcules sont bon et ils le sont toujours, vous devez, au monde entier, environs 39 milliard de deutschemarks que vous aller devoir rembourser au courant de votre vie. Aucune objection?

Le juge regarde les nations puis les présidents qui occupent la salle. Tous sans exception gardent le silence.

-Alors la condamnation du représentant physique de l'Allemagne aussi connu sous le nom de Ludwig est confirmé. Vous êtes condamné à 39 milliard de dettes, à ne plus jamais avoir d'armée et à ne plus être une nation libre de faire et de penser ce qu'elle veux.

Le juge frappe le marteau qui scelle mon destin sur son bureau de bois massif. Un poids énorme m'écrase au même moment. Mes genoux flanche, je tombe et me retrouve à quatre pattes. J'essaie de retrouver mon souffle, mais une énorme pression m'empêche de respirer. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Est-ce cette sensation que nous ressentons quand notre terre n'a plus sa liberté…? Quand nous n'avons plus le droit de faire quoi bon nous semble en tant qu'être vivant…? Je sens une paire de bras frêle m'entourer, ce sont ceux de mon cher frère, celui qui est fort pour nous deux. Celui qui ne montre jamais de faiblesse face à l'ennemie.

-Chuuut… Ça vas aller. Ça vas passer tu va voir Ludi… Lentement, respire lentement frèrot. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. La première fois est toujours la plus difficile.

-Je…

-Chuuut. Tu n'as guère besoin de demander pardon.

Il m'embrasse tendrement le front. Je suis calme maintenant. J'ai retrouvé mon souffle, mais je suis toujours aussi faible. M'accommoder à ce poids sur tout mon corps me prendra surement quelques années.

-Passons maintenant à la condamnation de Prusse.

Gilbert se lève lentement, me sourit et regarde fièrement le juge. Après quelques années de recule, je crois que mon frère savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Je ferme les yeux. Cher frère, oh comme je suis désolé… j'aurais tant aimé qu'il me prenne à la place… qu'il m'arrache ma patrie, qu'il me torture moi et te laisse la paix de vivre ta vie.

-J'annonce officiellement, après l'unanimité de tous sauf quelques nations, que la Prusse que nous connaissions comme pays à part entière n'est plus.

Je lève la tête horrifié. Mon regard se pose sur mon frère qui me regarde et me sourit. Son sourire me dit tout ce qu'il ne peut prononcer. Ne montre point ta détresse à l'ennemie, ne montre guère que l'ennemie t'affecte, reste fort Ludi, si ce n'est pas pour toi alors reste le pour nous deux. Puis il se retourne vers le juge et attend le reste du verdict. Mon regard ne peut quitter la silhouette de mon frère.

-J'annonce tel que nous avons presque tous convenu que, la Prusse, aussi connu sous le nom de Gilbert Beilschmidt est condamné à mort suite au agissement de son frère et lui même. Le territoire de la Prusse sera séparé entre certain pays et toute trace de son existence seront effacé sans exception. Aucune objection?

Je ne peux pas y croire, même après avoir vécu ce moment exact quelques décennies plus tôt. Tous sont silencieux, Prusse semble insensible au dire du juge, je panique. Je dois faire quelque chose... mais quoi?! Je ne sais même pas si se que j'ai dis ce jour a sauvée la vie de mon frère, mais j'ose espérer que oui.

-Ancien représentant de la Prusse, avez vous des dernières paroles?

Il hoche la tête positivement et se retourne vers France et Espagne.

-Francis, Antonio… pouvez-vous me promettre de prendre soins de lui, de le soutenir dans les moments difficile et de nous pardonner…? Pouvez-vous le faire… pour moi?

Je peux voir France acquiescer frénétiquement tout en pleurant. Espagne acquiesce discrètement, perdu dans ses pensées. Mon frère se retourne vers moi et me sourit pour la énième fois cette journée-là.

-Mon petit frère, ma joie, ma raison de vivre… comme je suis fière de ce que tu est devenu. Ne les écoute guère, ils ont tous fais plus pire que cette guerre…

Gil regarde la salle d'un aire accusateur pour leur rapeller que tous, sans exceptions ont fais des erreures étants jeune. Il s'agenouille devant moi et me sert fort dans ses bras. Quand il reprend la parole sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

-Je t'aime tellement frérot… je suis tellement fier de toi. Ne change jamais, ne l'est écoute point, tu es parfait… tu va me manquer frérot…

Je le prend dans mes bras et le serre de toute mes forces. Je ne veux pas revivre ces sentiments, je ne veux guère revoir ces images d'horreurs… je ne veux pas le perdre! Je ne peux point le perdre, je ne serai jamais prêt à le perdre, je ne l'étais pas cette journée là, je ne le suis toujours pas aujourd'hui et je ne le serai point dans cent ans. À cet instant précis, je murmure ces quelques mots à mon frère.

-Gilbert, mon cher frère, puisque tu es une nation sans terre, sans patrie, je t'offre le côté est de l'Allemagne. Alfred et Ivan vont séparer ma terre en deux. Je t'offre l'autre moitié. Puisse-tu vivre aussi longtemps que je respire et puisse-tu renaître en tant qu'Allemagne de l'est.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui donne mon plus beau sourire. De l'étonnement peux se lire sur son visage, mais il est vite remplacer par de la gratitude.

-Ludwig, cher frère, j'accepte ce fardeau… Je te promet que nous allons nous retrouver dans quelques dizaines d'années. Je vais prendre bien soins de ton peuple qui est devenu notre.

Ni lui, ni moi sommes sur de l'efficacité de mon plan, mais nous restons confiant que, d'ici quelques années, nos chemin se croiseront de nouveau. Je le suis toujours après toutes ces années. Après c'êtres regarder encore quelques secondes, il se lève et m'aide à me lever. Je peine à rester debout, mes genoux tremblent, mes jambes sont faible, mais je ne flanche guère. Ce qui allait arriver dans quelques minutes allait êtres beaucoup plus douloureux. Le juge, se salopard, va me demander dans quelques instant, d'abattre mon frère… je regarde le sol pour cacher les larmes qui me voilent la vision.

-Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons procéder à l'exécution du représentant en chaire de la Prusse. Allemagne, avancé vous je vous pris.

Je sursaute a la mention de mon nom. Je ne serai jamais prêts pour ce moment. Il hante toujours mes cauchemars, ma vie quotidienne… je ne suis plus en mesure de tenir une arme depuis se jour. Je regarde le juge avec haine. Celui-ci me renvoie mon regard emplis de haine et de dégoût.

-Allemagne, tuer votre frère. Souffrez comme vous avez fait souffrir toutes ces familles. Souffrez comme votre peuple.

Je peux entendre des objections de certaines nations, disant que ce verdict était trop cruel, que ce verdict n'est moralement point correct. Je regarde mon frère, il est déterminé, il est prêts. Mes mains tremblent, la gorge nouée je murmure que je suis prêts. Tous, sans exception me regarde, ils chuchotent entre eux, puis ce taise. Je tend la main devant moi.

-Je suis prêts… donner moi l'arme pour que tout ce cirque finisse…

Alfred dépose un calibre 22 dans la main que je tendais vers lui. Je regarde l'arme avec peur et haine à la fois. Alors cela vas être l'arme qui vas mettre fin au règne de mon frère… je ne peux guère y croire. Mes mains tremblent, ma respiration deviens saccadée, ma vision trouble. Je me fiche que tout le tribunal voient mes larmes, je lève la tête. Mon frère s'avance et me prend brièvement dans ses bras avants de diriger l'arme sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais que tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi frérot…

Je ne peux plus contrôler mes larmes, la mains tenant l'arme tremble de plus en plus. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

-Je… j-je ne p-peux pas… j-je… Gil…

Je ne peux plus contrôler mes pleures. Je suis sur que cette scène plaît à toute les nations et à tout les humains présents dans la salle, mais je me fichais de ce que les autres pensaient à ce moment même. Tout ce qui m'importais étais le regard de mon frère. Souriant et serein, il a accepté la mort.

-Ludi…

Il avance. Le canon est maintenant collé sur sa poitrine. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et essuie mes larmes.

-Ludi, mon pauvre ludi je suis tellement désolé… laisse moi t'aider un peu…

Mon regard est emplis de peur. Son regard est emplis de tristesse. Ses mains descendent jusqu'à l'arme. Ma main tremble toujours. Je vois une larme couler sur la joue pâle de mon frère.

-Je t'aime ludi…

Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre ou de comprendre se qu'il ce passe, Gil appuie pour moi sur la détente. Tout est au ralenti. Son corps sans vie tombe lourdement sur le sol. Je ne comprend plus rien. Mon regard est fixé sur ma main tenant l'arme, sur le corp de mon frère, sur le sang qui s'écoule de plus en plus du corps de Gil. Mon regard confus se repose sur l'arme. Sans même y réfléchir, j'appui le canon de celle-ci sur ma temple et appui sur la détente. Rien ne se produit. Je regard l'arme avec mépris.

Une seule balle..? Une seule… p-pourquoi..?

Je fracasse l'arme par terre et prend Alfred par le collet.

-POURQUOI LUI? JE SUIS CELUI QUE VOUS VOULEZ VOIR MORT ALORS POURQUOI?

Je lui cri ces quelques mots au visage. Il me regarde avec dégoût et me fais tomber au sol assez facilement.

-Parce que te voir souffrir est beaucoup plus satisfaisant que de te voir crever.

Mon regard se pose sur mes mains, maintenant au sol.

-Alors vous devez tous aimer se que vous voyez bande de salaud…

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Les présidents étaient déjà tous parti, nombreuses nation l'étaient aussi. Francis, Arthur, Antonio, Féli et Romano étaient les seules nations présentes.

-Saleté de monstre.

Un coup de pied sur mon flanc droit me fait tomber par terre. Puis un autre me casse probablement une côte. Un troisième coup me frappe la tête. Je ferme les yeux, attendant les prochain coups, mais rien ne me frappe.

-Espagne! Arrête ça! Gilbert nous fait confiance! S'il-te-plaît… il a déjà assez souff-

-Je m'en fiche! Je n'honorerez point une promesse faites pour protégé c-ce… ce monstre! C'est de sa faute si Gilbert est mort! Ne le vois-tu guère..?

De ma faute..? Il a raison France… Tout ce merdier est de ma faute… le sol est froid et poisseux de sang sous mon corps. Je regarde mon frère et un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

-Si j'étais mort à ta place… tout serais tellement plus facile…

Ma voix n'est guère plus haute qu'un murmure. Je peu voir Francis engueuler Antonio, mais je n'entends plus rien. Je ferme les yeux. Les bras de l'inconscience me berse tranquillement, puis je suis de nouveau dans cette noirceaure. J'ai soudainement très mal à la tête. Je peu entendre un petit bip dans la trouver la source de ce bruit, j'ouvre tranquillement les yeux. Je ne sais point où je suis, les murs sont blanc immaculé. Je ne crois guère être dans l'un de mes flashbacks. Je décide de regarder autour de moi. Toutes sortes de machines sont à mes côtés, certaines sont reliées à mon corps avec des fils et d'autres avec des tubes de plastique.

-Alors je suis dans une de ces hôpital…

Ma voix est rauque comme si je ne l'ai point utilisée ces dernier temps. Je commence à débrancher certaines machines pour trouver celle qui fait ce bip stressant. Je commence par les deux tubes de plastique, le bip agressant est toujours là. Je m'attaque alors au petit trucs coller sur ma poitrine. J'en enlève un puis j'enlève le deuxième. Le bip déjà assez agressant comme ça est devenu un bip prolonger encore plus stressant que le premier.

-Merde tait toi foutue machine!

Je commence a perdre patience. Dans un moment de frustration, je commence a toucher à tout les boutons pour que cete fichu machine de malheur s'arrête.

-Merde allez foutue technologie de merde! Tait toi à la fin!

Je vois un fils connecté au mur près e la dites machine. Je tire sur le fils et le bip prolonger est enfin arrêter. Je soupir de contentement.

-Ludwig…? Je suis tellement content de te voir enfin éveillé!

Je me retourne vers cette voix familière. Il me regarde tristement.

-Francis…?

-Ludwig… que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi pleurs-tu?

Je le regarde confus puis passe ma main sur ma joue. Elle est mouiller de larmes. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-J-je… *sob* F-franc-cis j-je… c'est d-de ma f-faute si… *sob*

Je ne peux plus arreter mes larmes trop longtemps retenu au plus profond de mon être. Il me sert plus fort dans ses bras et passe sa main droite dans mes cheveux.

-Chuuut… tout ceci n'est guère de ta faute d'accord?

Je pleure toute les larmes que je n'ai guère pleuré pendant ces dernières décennies. Je n'en peu plus d'être fort… j'ai le droit à quelques faiblesses moi aussi… Non?

 **Merci à tous de lire ma fanfic! J'espère comme toujours que vous aller aimer ce chapitre-ci! Heureusement, j'ai écris celui-ci plus vite que le dernier! Je veux encore remercier ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour écrire des reviews. Elles sont très appréciée!**


End file.
